ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Tea but not Sympathy
In Tea but not Sympathy, when Manx, with false bandages and a phony limp, cons Janine for sympathy, Slimer attempts to unmask his scheme.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 44. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Manx Slimer Janine Melnitz Locations Firehouse Plot Manx peered into the first floor of the Firehouse and watched Slimer help put up a painting for Janine. Slimer eventually got it into a favorable mention and was about to pound a hammer in when Manx screamed out. Slimer was momentarily distracted and pounded one of this thumbs as a result. Manx laughed at his accomplishment but it soon faded when Janine returned into view with an ice cream sundae for Slimer. Slimer stuck his sore thumb in then ate the sundae in one gulp. Janine told Slimer she had work to do downstairs but they heard a clanging noise from outside. Manx was knocking garbage cans over. He appeared outside the front door in bandages and a cast, pretending to be injured. Janine felt sorry for Manx and took him in. She made up a bed for him in the kitchen but Slimer was instantly suspicious. Janine fixed a sandwich and made Slimer give it to Manx. As he watched "Kiwi Sherman" in the rec room, Slimer was interrupted by Manx and his obnoxiously loud boom box. Slimer got out some oil and hockey gear from a closet and squirted oil under Manx's bed. Slimer then knocked Manx and the bed towards the front door like a hockey puck. Slimer heard Janine and quickly whacked him back into the kitchen before she arrived to check on the noise. Janine issued a warning to Slimer and ordered him to tuck Manx in nicely. Slimer caught a whiff of something and flew to the kitchen. He saw Manx taking Janine's fish out of the refrigerator. Slimer reeled Manx away with a fishing pole but Janine walked in with Manx clinging to her. She issued a second warning and ordered Slimer to put him back in bed, apologize, and give him the fish. Slimer was astonished but complied. Manx slurped up the fish and threw the skeleton just above Slimer's head. Slimer had enough and got out a camera. He took several pictures of Manx stealing food out of the refrigerator. Manx chased after Slimer but one of his bandages got caught in the fridge. Manx kept running and chased Slimer down the stairs. However, the fridge followed and landed on top of him. When Manx came to, Janine was standing over him with Slimer's photographs. Manx tried to put on an act but Janine knew the truth. She threw him outside into a garbage can. Janine walked over to Slimer and apologized. Manx looked inside and saw Janine feeding Slimer ice cream. Trivia *The episode was recorded on July 13, 1988.Marsha Goodman (1988). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Tea but not Sympathy" (1988). *When Slimer pounded his thumb with the hammer, he felt actual pain despite the fact that he is a ghost, and that supernatural beings could never feel such physical injuries. Animation Errors References Gallery Episode Screen Caps TeaButNotSympathy01.jpg TeaButNotSympathy02.jpg TeaButNotSympathy03.jpg TeaButNotSympathy04.jpg TeaButNotSympathy05.jpg TeaButNotSympathy06.jpg TeaButNotSympathy07.jpg TeaButNotSympathy08.jpg TeaButNotSympathy09.jpg TeaButNotSympathy10.jpg TeaButNotSympathy11.jpg TeaButNotSympathy12.jpg Collages and Edits FirehouseinTeabutnotSympathyepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseinTeabutnotSympathyepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc3menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 5 Disc 3 Category:S! Episode